


I can’t sleep without you

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friday is a good bro, Insomnia, Insomniac Tony Stark, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Tony can't fall asleep, he tried everything but nothing works. The only thing that makes himself go back to sleep is when peter's around.
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812
Kudos: 57





	I can’t sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnlightsilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/gifts).



> This is my first time writing insomnia, so I tried my best. and this for dawnlightsilhouette who requested this!

“You should try sleeping, boss” 

“I’m trying, baby girl but I can’t.” Tony softly and tiredly said to his A. I as he was lying on his soft bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of his room while it was dark outside of new york. “Having insomnia can be a bitch”

It really is a bitch, having an insomniac sometimes is absolute hell to have for tony. Whenever he goes back to bed at night after a long day at the office, inventing something in the lab or being ironman to save someone, he couldn’t sleep for. He tried everything to make himself go to sleep but it doesn’t work but except for...

“You know boss, you have a habit of sleeping well when Mr. parker is next to you.” Friday said, always observed whenever that peter came to stark tower for a date night, her boss will always sleep peacefully next to his sweet young boyfriend.

“Huh really, I never really noticed that.” Tony said with a confused look on his face. “But it would be nice if he was here with me right” He added, wanting his peter to be in the tower again, next to him again but he’s at home with his aunt.

“Why not go to him, Boss” Friday suggested as Tony thought for a moment before he swayed his head. “No that’s ok, I just don’t want to fly to peter and bother him about the problem I’m having. I don’t want him to hate me for that” He said with a sigh.

“He will not hate you boss. Mr, Parker loves you with all of his heart.” Friday assured. “He will not mind that will be there for you from the problems that you’re having. So you will never know unless you try, boss.” She advised.

Tony sighs again but this time with a small tired smile. “I guess your right, baby girl. I should go to him” He said, sitting up and slides away from his bed for his ironman armor to fly to him from the lab.

===================================================

In the parker’s residence, aunt may and peter are sleeping peacefully and restfully in their own bed of their own room as the streets of their apartment is almost silent, with only a few cars driving and people walking safely to get home.

While peter sleeping on his bed as he was hugging his leg pillow tight against his arms, he heard a soft knock against the bedroom window. 

Peter tiredly groaned as he woke up a bit before rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Who would knock on my window in during this hour”. He tiredly thought, sitting up on the bed before sliding his curtain to find tony sitting on the fire escape. Peter widened his eyes in shock and awake before sliding his window open. 

“Hey babe,” Tony said, giving him a tired and small smile to his young lover as his ironman suit fly away from him to go back to stark tower. He kissed Peter on the lips softly.

Peter kissed back with a soft moan before pulling away a bit. “Hey honey” He said as he was happy yet confused to see his older boyfriend sitting outside his window in this late hour. 

“What are you doing here in this late hour?” Peter asked.

“I know its late but I couldn’t sleep, I tried everything to make myself go back to sleep but none of it works.” Tony tiredly replied, leaning his forehead against peter’s neck as he felt peter’s hand softly caressing his hair.

“Oh honey, I never knew that you were having a hard time falling a sleep” Peter said, comfortably hugging his older boyfriend as he rubs his back. Tony nodded, hugging peter back. 

“Yeah I am and the only thing that I go back to sleep is when I am with you” He honestly added, tiredly as peter blushed with a small smile. “I’m sorry.” Tony said. 

Peter swayed his head. “Oh Honey, don’t be. I know that you really want to sleep so badly and i don’t mind being your cuddle buddy” He said. 

“Thank you, babe” Tony said, tiredly happy and generous to have a sweet lover like peter. “Your welcome, honey” Peter let go of him before letting tony enter his room from the fire escape. 

Peter sat on his bed to see tony enters his bedroom window from the fire escape while carrying his shoes before putting them on the carpet. 

Tony climbs on the bed to lay down on peter’s comfortable and soft pillow. Tony rubs his cheek against it while his eyes are closed.

Peter smiled at his boyfriend, feeling comfortable as he slides his bedroom window closed including his window curtain. Peter lays down on his bed again next to him. “You o.k now?” Peter asked with a smile.

Tony nodded, looking at peter slightly with a smile. “I am now, babe. Thank you for everything, I love you” He said, turning his body to face peter and wrapping around his waist.

Peter smiled back at his older lover. “I love you too” He replied back, giving him a quick kiss before closing his eyes and slept next to tony. Tony closed his eyes as well before falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
